This invention relates to the response of an air conditioning unit to an attempted activation of the unit during a compressor recovery period.
Control panels for today's air conditioning units provide a person with a considerable number of selectable options. These control panels do not however always provide pertinent information as to the unit's status and ability to respond to the person's selections. For instance, a person may use the control panel to select a desired temperature for the room the unit is in. The person will then wait for a timely generation of heated or cooled air by the unit. This may not occur as soon as the person would like if the unit's compressor is in a recovery period. This may lead to a conclusion that the unit is not operating properly and a request for servicing or replacement of the unit even though the unit is functioning properly.